


Invitation

by Evilawyer



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilawyer/pseuds/Evilawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look inside Turlough's dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

Tegan and I can't stand each other. 

I think she is shrill and demanding, with a mouth that's always running. A mouth on legs, I often think, but there are nights when I dream that she wraps those legs around me. I dream that her mouth covers mine as our bodies move together. 

She thinks I'm cowardly and untrustworthy, but there are times when she shows me incredible kindness. In those moments, she looks at me as though I am her friend. 

We can't stand each other, but we are friends. In my dreams, she invites me to be more.


End file.
